


A Promise Under the Stars

by Mistress_Hatter (Midnight_Raine)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bofur/Female!Bilbo, F/M, The Hobbit AU, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Mistress_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time they met, but would it also be the last? What then will happen to a childhood promise when both parties have grown up and moved on with whatever plate Fate has thrust into them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts).



~Prologue~

                Being close to the kingdom of Erebor, Dale also celebrated Durin’s Day every year (even though they celebrat it a day or two before the actual day so as to give the inhabitants of Erebor the day itself for their own festivities) . The party is being hosted by the ruling family, this time of King Bard together with his three wonderful children. They would invite the royalty and nobility from Erebor up to even the land of Rivendell and the Shire to join their festivities.

 

                These events are being well-enjoyed by many, but then, in the very house of the King Bard, there is one who seem to be avoiding such festivities.

 

                                “Sigrid!” Bard called, hastily opening anything that has a door.

                                “Sigrid where are you!?!” the King’s voice was strained with frustration as he failed to find his daughter anywhere.

                                “My lord, the King Under the Mountain and his company had just arrived.” Percy shouted as he ran towards his king.

                                “No sign of the little princess yet?” Bard shook his head.

                                “I’ll go look for her myself. I’ll also ask some of the maids for help. For now, you have guests that you must attend to.” Bard was unceremoniously, shoved away and even though he had wanted to personally look for his daughter, he had some kingly duties as well, and so he had to admit defeat. For now.

~o0o~

 

                Little Sigrid looked around, checking to see if someone had followed her out of the castle. After being satisfied that she’s alone, she quietly walked out to the city and made her way to the base fo the city wall. She had been up there many times with her father, often to see the view granted by the place. She had always loved how the Mountain stood alone against a backdrop of ever changing sky colors, with snow capping peaks of it during the winter, and greens highlighting its side during the rest of the year. She had always loved to see the fireworks there during the actual Durin’s Day. But what she loved most is possibly the quiet, yet strong silhouette of the mountain during the night. What more perfect time to gaze at it close enough right? But she has only one problem: her little five year old legs can’t scale the low wall that leads to the stone steps of the wall. She had been trying for a while now and all she got was a hurting backside.

 

                                “Here.” All of a sudden a blur flew past her, actually displacing some strands of her hair. She blinked at the hand being offered to her, not sure whether to take it or not. She decided to look at the face who owns the arm.

                                “I’ll help you.” The little blonde boy grinned, thrusting his hand closer to her. Sigrid stood up and took a cautious step back,  her mind split between running away and unsheating the small dagger she hid in one of her pockets. In the end, she just stared. The little boy squatted and leaned forwards, the silly grin never leaving his face.

                                “Did I scare you? I’m Fili by  the way. I live over there…” With his last sentence, the boy stood up and pointed to the direction of the mountain. All at once, Sigrid’s eyes widened.

                                “I came with my uncle and mother. I believe they are meeting King Bard right now. But I don’t really like ll the formalitites and stuff.  How about you, why do you want to go up the wall?”

 

                Sigrid calmed down as the boy talked, his voice and manner soothing her and chasing her earlier doubts about the boy. Still, she couldn’t let her voice out and instead pointed to the direction of the Erebor. The boy followed the way she’s pointing and cocked his head to the side.

 

                                “You want to see the Mountain?” Sigrid nodded. The short look of confusion blew away any hope in Sigrid, more so when the boy jumped down from the wall. But to her surprise, the boy knelt down on one knee and motioned for her to come near.

                                “Here’ I think I can give you a little boost.” Hand outstretched, that silly smile still plastered on his face, Sigrid took his hand and slowly he helped her up one of his knee, steadied her until she was able to set foot on top of the wall before the boy stood up behind her, ready to assist her anytime.

                                “Go on, I’m right here”

 

                Sigrid need not be told twice, with a sudden burst of energy, she climbed the stone steps (literally climbed, mind you, as her short five-year old legs still can’t breach the height of the steps. Behind her, the little boy followed closely, sometimes calling out to her to slow down, his voice in obvious panic and concern. Sigrid just giggled. Once they were on top, the boy pulled a small, wooden box so Sigrid can sit on it and have a great view fo the mountain. The boy watched as the girl’s eyes widened and seem to sparkle as she gazed towards his home.

 

                                “It’s beautiful.” For the first time, Sigrid spoke, it even surprised the boy, who thought she can’t speak.

                                “It is.” The boy replied with pride.

                                “The halls are all carven stone. They are huge and many, sometimes I get lost there.” He laughed.

                                “And we have mined there too, with all the precious rocks you can find! Biiigggg rocks, and small rocks, they’re all there! But you should see the mines! Do you know that we have mines in there, under that mountain? Crazy, don’t you think!? And the celebrations! We have songs and food, and ale all around! Although I’m not yet allowed to drink ale, but soon enough I will be!” little Sigrid giggled.

                                “What songs do you sing?” she asked, tearing her eyes away from the mountain and pinning them to the boy.

                                “Well…” the boy stopped, suddenly embarrassed.

                                “Can you sing it for me?”

 

                Of course, how could anyone reject the request of such a precious little child? The boy took a deep breath…

 

                                “I have a funny voice so don’t laugh, you asked for it!” he warned. Sigrid giggled.

                                “See, you’re laughing already!”

 

                Sigrid covered her mouth and shook her head. The little boy grinned and ruffled her hair. After clearing his throat, the boy started to sing… It’s not the first time Sigrid heard a song from the line of Durin but this must be the first time she felt so happy hearing it. Coupled with the nice view of the mountain, the gentle singing of the boy slowly lulled her to sleep, and as much as she tried not to close her eyes, the heaviness of her lids won. Soon enough she was nodding… The boy noticed this mid-song and slowly eased her head towards him, gently resting it on his shoulder. Even though his charge is fast asleep, the boy didn’t stop singing, and would’ve not stopped until…

 

                                “Fee! Fee, where are you?!??!” the small voice and pattering of small feet on stone broke his song.

Without turning around he knew it could only be his younger brother Kili, and having Kili running around the city means only one thing: his little escape act had gone far enough, and his uncle can no longer hide his absence from his mother. With a sigh, Fili waited until his brother was near enough before he raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. Kili then rushed towards the noise and finally found his brother.

 

                                “Mother is quite mad Fee, she wants you at her side right now.” Kili reported. He would have said more if Fili not put a finger on hislips and motioned to the sleeping girl. Kili covered his mouth and muttered a quick apology.

                                “I can’t leave her behind. Maybe you can get Master Dwalin to come and collect me and my little friend. Tell mother I have a charge for tonight.”

 

                Kili nodded and ran off. Fili went back to singing, his eyes towards the Lonely Mountain, remembering one bit of conversation they had a few moments before the little girl went to sleep.

 

                                “Would you like to go there?”

                                “Yes, only a few people can go in. And da doesn’t want to impose on the Mountain King.”

                                “Don’t worry, I’ll take you to the mountain one day. When I become king, I’ll definitely come back for you and personally give you a tour of my home.”

                                “Promise?” her eyes gleamed of hope.

                                “Promise.” Came the reply.

 

                It was not Dwalin who came for Fili later hat night, but his uncle Thorin, and with him was Sigrid’s father, King Bard who was so relieved to see his daughter safe. The two had to carry both children back as even Fili had gone to sleep. Bard thanked the King Under the Mountain and in turn, Thorin thanked the King of Dale.

~o0o~

                Promises they say, are meant to be broken, and it was indeed so, for it was not yet dawn when a searing wind blew into Dale. The host from the Lonely Mountain hastily went back to their home, and when asked, the only answer King Thorin was able to give King bard was:

 

                                “Dragon”

 

                Thus, Dale burnt and the Mountain was taken even before the sun rose. The air reeked of the desolation brought about by the great worm, and his trophy was the mountain and the wasteland that lay beyond it. Both the people of Dale and Erebor wandered around for years, decades even. Bard and his people had to settle in the little fishing village of Laketown, and sumbit themselves to its worthless Master. The inhabitants of the Lonely Mountain however gathered far to the Blue Mountains, all hope of going back to their home, forgotten.

 

                                “Sigrid!” Tilda called as they carried some supplies to their house.

                                “Coming!” the older replied.

                                “Why are you always looking at the mountain? Are you waiting for a glimpse of the dragon?”

 

                Sigrid shuddered but managed to shake her head. Among her siblings, only she was ableto experience the terror brought about by Smaug, and never in her life would she wish to be witness to such tragedy again.

 

                                “No, silly!” she chuckled.

                                “A friend of mine once said he would take me into the mountain, to show me all the halls and caverns, and mines they have. “ a pause.

                                “But I guess it won’t happen.”

 

                It had been fifteen years since she had emt the young prince Fili, and news about the royal family is hard to come by these days. And so she had resigned herself to her current fater, after all, that night could have been nothing more but a dream.

 

~o0o~

 

                But Fate it seemed, have a different plan, one day, when she and his brother Bain noticed that their house was being watched, a sudden surprise greeted her. Down from their toilet came out thirteen dwarves and a funny little creature… and to her surprise, one of them was, King Thorin (as was identified by her father). She was hoping that her friend from long ago was one of them, and her eyes fell on the golden maned one who was almost the last to come out of their own toilet. She had been wanting to ask his name, almost went for it, but tensions rose between her father and King Thorin that stopped her from doing anything.

 

                                “Hello” a voice said behind her. Sigrid looked behind her and saw a girl, maybe some years older than Tilda who was smiling at her.

                                “Yes?” she asked, wondering how she may be of service.

                                “Thank you for the cup of tea. I gather you were the one who made it?” Sigrid nodded.

                                “Ah, yes, I’ve missed a good cup of tea, it’s been so long since I last tasted one.” He girl said.

                                “Are you… You are part of King Thorin’s company, are you not?” she asked. The other nodded.

                                “Yes. Bilbo Baggins.” The girl introduced, holding out a hand, Sigrid shook it.

                                “Your parents allowed you to go into such a perilous journey?” she asked indisbelief. This was earned by a laugh.

                                “I am well beyond the year of majority. I am a Hobbit from the Shire. “ Sigrid nodded, her eyes glued to the other. Bilbo laughed.

                                “But your name, isn’t that a boy’s name?”

                                “Well…”Bilbo grinned cheekily.

                                “My parents thought I was a boy, so thus my name, to their surprise, I turned out to be of the opposite gender. My mother was too tired from giving birth that she pressed on to use that name: “My child shall then be different and unique like the prettiest flower in the garden.” She so stubbornly told my father”

 

                Sigrid found an instant friend with Bilbo and they had little conversations and Bilbo even played with Tilda. All the while Sigrid still contemplated on approaching the blonde Dwarf with the company, half unsure, half willing to ask him if he could be her long-lost friend.

 

                                “Sigrid…” it was close to dusk and most fo the company was asleep. Bilbo had crept towards Sigrid who was sitting on a chair near the fireplace and weaving something. Sigrid looked up.

                                “I was wondering…” Bilbo started, uncertain.

                                “I don’t mean to pry, but… I saw you looking at Fili earlier.” At the mention of the name, Sigrid almost jumped from her chair.

                                “I see, so it’s clear…” Bilbo smiled.

                                “Huh---What?”

                                “You’ve been looking at him.”

                                “Was I that obvious?” Sigrid gasped. Bilbo shook her head.

                                “I don’t think the Dwarves noticed it. They can be a bit too uh…. Dense?” the two laughed.

                                “But you did.”

                                “I think…” Bilbo leaned close to Sigrid

                                “…I know what a girl looks like when she’s smitten with someone.” Sigrid blushed crimson red at this and Bilbo apologized.

                                “Have you met Fili before?”

 

                Sigrid related the story the night before Dale burnt down, Bilbo listened and smiled at the story. After it was finished there was a short silence between the two ladies.

 

                                “Do you think he still remembers?” Sigrid asked.

                                “I don’t know. Maybe that’s the reason why you should go ask? It would be hard, especially in case he had forgotten, but then, at least you’ll have your answer one way or another.”

                                “I don’t think I have enough courage.”

                                “Trust me dear, you do…” Bilbo smiled.

                                “And you? Do you have someone like… like…” she asked. Bilbo smiled and pulled the sleeve of her shirt. On her wrist was a circlet of braided strings. Bilbo then nodded towards the direction fo the sleeping dwarves.

                                “Took Bofur months before he confessed.” She smiled.

 

~o0o~

 

                Fili was awake the whole time and heard the conversation between the two ladies. Of course he remembers Sigrid, and his promise. But times have changed. He is a prince laid low, even went as far as to climbing up a toilet just to get through something. He had known Sigrid the moment it was established that their host was the former king of Dale. He had wanted to talk to her, catch up, bridge the gap formed by their years apart. But what could a mere bodyguard offer? He used to be a prince and now he doesn’t even have a coin to spare. How can he stand in front of the lady and fulfill the dreams he had promised. No. He had decided to feign ignorance until the quest is finished. Not that he’s hoping to reclaim the mountain, of course a small part of him does, but if you look at th big picture. He had to repress a laugh. He’d be very lucky if he’s alive at the end of this period.

 

                                “Goodnight dear princess.”

 

                Thorin had rounded up his company to raid the city armory. But before they left, Fili approached Sigrid’s sleeping form and gently ran his hand through her hair, reminiscing that day they met. They will be on their way to Erebor now, and this might be his last meeting with the princess. Maybe that’s why his hand lingered on her hair, fingers twining strands of her hair.

                                “Fili.” Bilbo whispered, trying to hide a smile.

 

~o0o~

 

                And so, the dragon was slain, and the battle won. But dreadful news came down to Dale from the Mountain: it would seem that the royal line of Durin is threatened to be broken, if not already so. This grave news brought down the mood of the people. Yes, the King had indeed denied their just claim, but all differences had been settled and all grievances buried. If only they had time to celebrate.

 

                                “Fili?” Is there any news of Fili?” Sigrid asked when she and Bilbo met.

                                “He is badly injured. The elves are doing what they can to heal him.”

 

                Tears started running down her cheeks and  she instinctively wrapped her arms around Bilbo and cried. The Hobbit tried to soothe her, and later asked permission from Bard to take Sigrid with her back into the mountain.

 

                                “It’s so cold and silent” Sigrid observed as they entered Erebor. Her hand clutching Bilbo’s arm tightly.

                                “But since the mountain is won, it will eventually go back to it’s prior splendor.

                                “Your stock of hope never dwindles doesn’t it, Bilbo? Bilbo laughed.

                                “In these days my dear, the only thing we can trust to is hope.”

 

                Bilbo led her to a room where the three injured Durins were being attended to:  Lord Elrond had been sent from Rivendell to aid with Thorin’s wounds while Gandalf si looking after Kili. With dread, she willed her head to turn towards where the Woodland King was standing over Fili and she involuntarily squeezed Bilbo’s arm too tight the Hobbit winced.

 

                                “I’m sorry.” Bilbo just shook her head and smiled at her.

 

                The healing rituals lasted for hours,  exhausting the healers, but they gave a positive news that the three will live, earning cheers from the people inside the room.

 

                                “You see?” Bilbo smiled. Sigrid hugged her.

                                “May I approach him?” she asked Thranduil and the elf nodded.

 

                Sigrid stayed by Fili’s side, and when the night came, she held his hand and sang the song he once sang to her. She had forgotten some of the words, but she hummed the tune just the same. She would have wanted to stay by his side until he wakes, but the restoration of Erebor and Dale had to begin. She did visit Fili, when a chance presents itself and the two will just fall into a lively conversation, not even finding it strange that after all they remember each other. She helped him regain his strength, and he in turn stood by when Bard was once again crowned King of Dale.

 

                But then it seemed that their promise of long ago remained unfulfilled. Sigrid thought it might be because Erebor was still rebuilding, but she found it odd that the subject of the promise never once came up in their conversations. Until she can’t contain it anymore.

 

                                “Fili…” she said one day as they were walking through the streets of Dale.

                                “Do you still remember the night we met?” Fili nodded.

                                “You promised to show me Erebor did you not?” Fili stopped walking and thought for a while.

                                “Yes. But Erebor is still rebuilding and…” Fili struggled to find the next words.

                                “Everything’s not yet ready…” was all he mumbled in the end.

 

                That had been three years after the battle that won them the mountain. Two years later, Sigrid has resigned herself to the fact that she might not see the mountain after all. But then…

 

                                “Sigrid! Sigrid!!!” Tilda was running towards her, eyes all wide and cheeks flushed.

                                “What’s wrong?”

                                “Father calls for you. In the council room” Tilda struggled to catch her breath.

                Confused, Sigrid rushed to the said location, only to be met by a glaring Bain at the door. The sight fo her younger brother confused her more. Bain opened the door, marching into the room before his sisters. Given that Sigrid is taller, he noticed that his father was not alone in the room…

 

                                “Fili!”  she gasped, almost running towards him but was stopped by Bain thrusting an arm to bar her path.

                                “Oh Bain you are clearly over reacting.” Tilda rolled her eyes and went in front of her brother, trying to wrestle his arm. Bian did not answer but held firm.

                                “Bain, stand down. You and Tilda step side for a while. Their father ordered. The two complied.

                                “Sigrid. The prince form the kingdom under the mountain has come to me with a request…” Bard said, his face still. Sigrid nodded, not sure what’s going to happen next.

                                “Father, I think we should let the prince speak of it himself.” Bain interrupted.

                                “Bain!” Tilda yelled.

                                “Very well.” Fili said, smiling at Bain who just glared. Fili then walked towards Sigrid.

                                “My lady, I have come to ask your father’s permission to court you.”

 

                Sigrid would have let hr jaws dropped if she had not remembered her lessons on propriety. She had to ask again just to confirm if she heard things right.

 

                                “My apologies Prince Fili, but what was your request again?”Fili smiled and walked towards her.

                                “Will you give this humble Dwarf a chance to try and win your heart?” All of Sigrid’s blood raced to her cheeks and she could feel the heat from them, somewhere in the room she could hear Tilda’s laughter and a hint of Bain’s hiss. Sigrid then looked to her father who just smiled.

 

                It took a while before Sigrid could regain her composure. She heaved a deep breath and looked the young prince in the eye.

 

                                “I beliee a suitor must first bring a courting gift. Bilbo told me as much.” She started. Fili then nodded, motioned for her to wait. He turned around and bard handed over a small chest filled with sparkling things. Fili walked back towards her, offering the chest but Sigrid just shook her head.

                                “I don’t think that is enough, prince.” She grinned.

                                “I believe you owe me a promise that needs to be fulfilled.”  Fili nodded and laughed.

                                “Thought as much.” He then laid the chest on the floor, knelt on one knee and offered his hand.

                                “Took you long enough.”Sigrid laughed, taking his hand. Fili stood up.

                                “Father? May we?” Bard nodded, with a smile.

                                “You better take care of my sister.” Bain said, barring their way one last time. Fili nodded and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. Bain clasped the other’s arm and nodded, a hint of a smile on his face.

                                “Enjoy!” Tilda waved.

 

~o0o~

 

                And so, the promise that lasted for more than a decade was finally fulfilled. Sigrid finally got to see the secrets of the mountain and she found that she liked it, every inch of the carvens tone looked beautiful. The day ended with Fili escorting Sigrid home, and a hearty meal with her family. Before he went back, he led the princess once again to the same wall where they met.

 

                                “Do you still remember?” he asked as he settled beside her.”

                                “Yes.” She said, leaning against his shoulder.

                                “When I was sick, I thought I heard your voice… singing one of the lullabies my mother taught me.”

                                “Indeed.”

                                “Thank you.”

                                “But I have forgotten some of the words. Do you mind singing it again?” A smile, and soon enough, Fili started his song.

 

                And thus, just like their first meeting, the two sat and stared at the mountain, enjoying the ragged peaks being highlighted by a canvas of dark sky with a spray of dotted silver stars. It might have taken years before their paths crossed again, but to be sharing the same magical moment right from when they were young, they considered themselves to be lucky.

 

                And from then on, a new promise was made. They have made it to themselves for now, but they hope that someday they can put into words that promise and present it to the other.  A promise of forever.

 

 

 

               

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, this is way overdue, kill me (hides).... I hope this is to your liking dear. I'm new to Figrid but I find that I kinda  
> like the pairing.
> 
> This is supposed to be a part of a longer work, but work messed up my entire schedule... >_


End file.
